


Unexpected Visitor

by theinternetswhippingboy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinternetswhippingboy/pseuds/theinternetswhippingboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't long enough to need a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitor

Sherlock was walking  down a a corridor casually opening up the different doors, peering inside for a moment, then closing and continuing.  He was looking for something, something he knew was there.  He reached a set of redwood double doors and put his hands on the knobs and started to turn them.  Bzzzzt.  He blinked trying to ignore it.  Bzzzt.  His temperature started to rise, as this noise… Bzzzt … was breaking his concentration.

"Mrs. Hudson!" he shouted with this eyes closed.  Time and space seemed to warp and he was standing back at the front of the hallway, the redwood doors miles away it seemed.  He started walking, again opening the doors and peering inside and continuing on his way, methodically.

A soft knock on a door nearby.  A woman.  Too soft but not Mrs. Hudson. Another soft knock. He opened the door before him.  Empty.  Another knock, this time behind him.  He let out a sigh.

"Go away!" he shouted.

Mrs. Hudson bellowed something from across space and time.  Well maybe just seemed that way to me Sherlock thought.  Another sigh.  He flew backwards through the hallway and landed back in Baker St.

"This better be important," he spoke to the door.

His face wore a look of irritation.  Before him was a young lady dressed a flared black skirt and purple long sleeve shirt, the buttons flashed of ivory, no pearl he corrected himself mid thought.

His eyes narrowed on her as he said coldly,” What, exactly are you doing here?” He paused the said,” Other than clearly trying to get my attention by wearing the same color shirt you saw me wearing when I escaped to nick a cigarette?”

"I thought.." she began.

"You thought!" he interrupted. "Well that was your first mistake," he said in a condescending tone.

"I thought you might need a distraction," she said, her voice soft, eager.

"Oh make NO mistake you clearly have THAT down! I happen to be in the middle of a case," he said.

"I wanted to you see again.."she said, her voice trailing off..

Sherlock turned away from her and paced back and forth, his mind clearly elsewhere but distracted.  He grumbled to himself.  She is doing a good job.

He spun on his heals and strode towards her, his eyes flashed.  He masterfully grabbed the back of her hair, pressing his body against hers.  
 The speed and force caused her to stagger backwards, hitting just next to the door with a thud.  His lips were nearly to her ear, she could feel the heat of his breath as he spoke,”This is what you want?”

Her pulse increased, she bit her bottom lip, a warmth growing between her legs.  She was taking in his smell, his scent rushing over her.

"Right then, let’s try something else," he said backing away slightly. With his hand firmly grasping the back of her head in a fist full of hair, Sherlock forced her to her knees. "Or maybe this?” he asked using his other hand to undo his belt an unfastened his trousers.  He pulled her towards him, opening her mouth to accept the hardening cock inside.

She let out a groan as he tugged back and forth pumping her mouth on his cock.  She began seeping  through her underwear.  Heat rising upward through her as her tongue glided up and down the shaft in her mouth, she didn’t need the guidance from his hand on her hair but she didn’t want him to let go. He was in control. She wanted to feel him cum.  To feel the warmth sliding down her throat. 

Sherlock pulled away from her.  He heard a barely audible pout.  ”Clearly, you were enjoying yourself too much,” he said pulling her to her feet.  He turned her around and pressed her against the wall, slid his hand down around her waist, pulling ass towards him.  She could feel his hard-on pressing against her ass cheeks. 

He slipped his hand under her skirt and tugged her underwear downward. He slid himself inside her forcefully, all the way deep inside.  She inhaled sharply at the sudden fullness inside her.  Her heart was racing out of control as she groaned at him sliding in and out, her ass slamming against him.  She was fighting it, the muscles twitting, as she wet all down his shaft. She wanted this to last, but the rhythm of his movements pressing inside her, so full, were going to make her cum, her body betraying her mind. She could feel his head growing slightly large, throbbing inside her.  She clenched her muscles, pulling him deeper, tightening around him.  He was close too, she wanted to feel him cum deep inside her. The thought was all it took, a wave of pleasure washed over her as she felt him spill himself inside her.  She groaned loudly pushing against the twitching shaft, as he grabbed her hips with both hands pulling her harder against him, both them slowing their movements.


End file.
